mobile_legendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:StarsoulX/Trivia Rework Part 4 (Heroes 6)
Important!!! : Remember to read and comment my blogs before I start working on the trivias. If no one says anything, I must cosider myself having free hands on the matter. So here we are. This is probably the last part of my blog, if i didn't forget anything. Now let's move and cover all the support heroes i haven't mentioned yet. Rafaela *She is similar to the hero Ariel from Magic Rush, who's also an angel. 1) Aside from the fact that they're angels, they have very little in common. They don't even look that similar. * Rafaela is the only hero who is an angel. ** Her counterpart is Argus, but is the only Fallen Angel in the game. ** Uranus and Kaja are the other heavenly heroes in the game but aren't counted as an angel. 2) Not sure about this one. I don't want to cut too much, but saying that she's the only angel is a bit pointless, players can already see that by themselves and it's not even that important to know... *Rafaela’s Biomedic skin is a limited time event. 3) The skin literally tells you this in game. Even then, should we say the same about every other limited skin? For being one of the very first heroes, she doesn't have much interesting trivia... Estes *The scroll he's holding the whole time represents the law for the fact that he is the king of his race. **This was changed on his epic skin: Galaxy Dominator. 4) There's no proof of this, and beside remember he used to hold a book... *He is related to Miya for the fact that they are of the same race: Moon elves. **Their counterparts are Karina and Selena, both are Dark elves and they're sisters. 5) Lore, and i don't see why K and S should be their counterparts, just because they're Dark Elves? I mean, after all one of them sided with the Moon God and the other one is literally the queen of the Abyss... Diggie * His favorite study is horology, the definition is art of making clocks and watches. ** He aligns with Cyclops, being that he is an astronomer which is the student of astrology. 6) Mostly useless info. Also, If someone really wants to know what horology is, they can just google it. *He is the smallest hero in the game. He is also the smallest Support. 7) This time, we can keep the fact that he's the smallest hero in the game, just because he's the limit. All the other "smalle/taller" stuff is not necessary. * Despite that he's an owl. ** Unlike real owls, he lives day and night. 8) First part: So what? Second part: Because owls die during day? :/ *In Mayhem Game, while he's turned into Egg Form, his skill damage was very high. 9) Mayhem Trivia. Angela *Her Dove & Love skin has a resemblance to Rem from Re:Zero anime. 10) You know how i feel about references. Beside, maid costumes are quite common, so the only thing they could have in common really is just the hair color. *For some reasons, she seems to have been inspired by Yaya, the titular character of Unbreakable Machine-Doll anime. 11) Who said this? I actually looked it up and they have nothing in common! *She, along with Saber and Alpha, was created at Lab 1718. She is probably the very first creation in the lab, long before the rest of the three came in. 12) Even though this is just lore, i may let it pass but--- *In the last sentence of her background, the machinist Rooney is mentioned. He is known to be related to Lolita, Harley, and Bruno. 13) ---this one definetly not. It's useless. And that's it! Since these are the only true Support, they were the last ones to cover. Now that I completed all cathegories and all heroes, the first part of my job is done. If i forgot anything, maybe i'l create an extra blog. I'll wait some time for people to notice my job and to get their help, then i'll start the GTP. Category:Blog posts